Justice leaguealien crossover preview
by Abraham Washington
Summary: A scene from my upcoming story. A new kind of xenomorph is born.


Supergirl's hands flew to her mouth, holding back a sob. She couldn't bring herself to believe it. Superman was in pain. _Superman! _He couldn't . . . he couldn't just . . .

A shower of spittle flew from superman's lips as his mouth twisted in silent screams that he couldn't choke out. The pain was visible, blazing in his smoldering red eyes, carved into the lines of his face, glistening in the sheen of sweat clinging to his skin. Spasms rocked his entire body, with such force the wooden bedframe audibly cracked and groaned. Suddenly they heard something snap underneath. The bed tipped, rocked onto its side, but supergirl flew over and held him by one thick bulging arm so he wasn't spilled onto the floor. Supergirl's eyes found Batman's.

"Is there anything more we can-" superman's fist smashed against his bed, a chunk of the matress exploding into white fuzz, which rained down in a million tiny particles. Everyone was coated in the stuff. It looked as if a giant dog was shedding in the hospital room. Batman shook his head as an response, the stuff falling from his head like dandruff. He looked like he was about to say something else, but then superman began to drift into the air, arms and legs dragging limply through the air. Supergirl snatched with both hands, latching onto his wrist. He continued to float upward on the other side, his arm reaching at nothing, legs rising until they scraped against the ceiling. But Supergirl kept him in place, tethered to the ground like a balloon. Soups gave a sudden jerk and she was almost ripped off her feet. She grimaced. _A really big, muscled balloon that could level Metropolis with a sneeze_. Clark was going to owe her when this was over.

"Superboy!" She shouted. Superboy leaped up, grabbed her cousins other arm. Together, they pulled him back down, the bed responding with an alarmed groan. His skin gleamed with sweat, his hair hanging dark and heavy. Cords bulged in his neck, muscles strained under his skin as if trying to escape their fleshy confines. His upper body reared up, fists clenched as if flying into a brawl. She tightened her grip, but he struggled with a feverish strength and it was all she could do to hold on. Then his back arched and he sputtered, blood splashed from his mouth, painting his lips and jaw scarlet. His eyes sizzled out like candle flames, becoming blue, tired and glazed. They wavered, searched, until they found supergirl and held her gaze. The man of steel's eyebrows furrowed, his lips tightened. Supergirl knew that look. He had looked at her that way when he told her that her planet had exploded, killing everyone she had ever known. Whenever she hated Earth for not being krypton, when she hated him for not being her father. When she lay awake at night as a little kid, her head jammed with crickets chirping like thunder, people yelling, cars shuttering and every other sound that happened within six miles of her. That look asked for forgiveness, when he had never been at fault. That look was an apology.

"Kal-El" supergirl moaned, "Kal-El, no...you can't. Kal-El, you're all I have left!" Her voice was thin and shaky and she felt tears prick her eyes. He reached, touched her arm with the tips of his fingers. Then his eyelids slid shut and his arm dropped. Then they closed. He fell back down limply. There was a moment of numb silence, not even the bed giving so much as a creak. Everyone's breath was sucked out of the room.

Wonder Woman asked, "Is he...?".

She couldn't finish the question. Before anyone had the time to answer, something started wriggling under superman's costume. It pressed harder, bulging, stretching flesh and fabric. Then it burst, erupted, spraying the blue suit with red. And out of the red peeked a reptilian, green head. Superboy wasted no time. Blazing twin beams of light shot from his eyes, lunging at the creature. It wasted less time, slithering into the air and weaving between them. It darted out the window, a shower of glass shards raining around it.

The flash blurred into the room, holding doggy bags in both hands. He frowned.

"What just happened?"

_Hi there. I found this story (one scene in what was supposed to be a much larger plot) in the depths of my untitled documents and thought, contrary to what I remembered, it was actually pretty good. If people like this and want to see it in it's completion, I will finally bring my old plans for this story to it's fruition._

_Also, please tell me if you have any criticisms and complaints about my writing. It is much appreciated._

_Thank you so much,_

_President Abraham Washington_


End file.
